LA BODA
by chica phantom
Summary: FELIZ CUMLEAÑOS BLOSS Y STAR aqui les traemos un one-shot sobre los rojitos  espeamos que lo disfruten


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BLOSS Y STAR **_**les dejamos aquí un one-shot como regalo**_** esperamos que lo disfruten…**

-chicas estoy tan emocionada con esto de la boda! – decía muy emocionada Momoko con un traje en su mano saltando de un lugar a otro con el traje aun en sus manos

- lo sabemos Momoko – decía contenta Miyako – ya te quiero ver en el altar en frente de todos luciendo ese hermoso vestido – decía Miyako con estrellas en los ojos

-siiii que emoción – dijo Momoko poniéndose igual que Miyako

- yo solo tengo una pregunta – dijo Kaoru sin la misma emoción que sus amigas – por que no quieres a Brick en la boda, por lo menos lo hubieras invitado a la recepción… después de todo tienes el poder de la lista de invitados…

Momoko de inmediato cambio su semblante de emoción por uno de tristeza

-la verdad Kaoru no quiero hablar de eso – dijo frunciendo el seño como recordando algo desagradable – yo lo invite pero el no quiso venir

FLASH BACK

_-y que opinas Brick – dijo mostrándole un papel, este pareció molestarse al leer lo que había escrito en este, claro que Momoko no lo noto – te imaginas yo, parada en el altar con un hermoso vestido blanco con rosa pastel, Miyako se esmero mucho en diseñarlo y a Randy le gusto bastante aunque claro como es hombre su opinión no cuenta… bueno y entonces vas a ir? Como yo estaré parada en el altar no podremos sentarnos juntos jijiji pero creo que te puedo conseguir puesto en los asientos de delante de la iglesia que dices? Kaoru, Butch, Miyako y Boomer están adelante también _

_- no – dijo seco y cortante – me desagrada por completo la idea que sea un matrimonio por conveniencia! Y mas QUE TU LA DEFENSORA DEL AMOR Y NO SE QUE OTRAS TRASTADAS ESTE TAN FELIZ CON LA IDEA DE QUE SE REALICE LA BODA! ESO NO ES AMOR!_

_- pero Brick si hay amor, yo lo se, es un sentimiento que me da en el pecho, yo se que Randy…_

_-AAA Y ESE ES EL COLMO QUE SEA CON ESE TAL RANDY!_

_- Brick la verdad no entiendo la causa de tu enojo – decía Momoko empezando a molestarse por la actitud de este, ella se había mantenido tranquila en todo momento pero ya era mucho además ellos no eran nada… claro que ella quería algo mas con el – yo…_

_-tu nada has lo que se te pegue en gana no me importa pero te digo algo COMETES EL MAYOR ERROR DE TU VIDA MOMOKO AKATSUMI! – dijo para salir volando del parque en el que estaban, dejando una estela roja a su paso…_

_- Brick que te ocurre? – pregunto Momoko al aire_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-la verdad no entiendo la actitud de los hombre – dijo Momoko algo frustrada, dejándose caer en la cama conteniendo las lagrimas que insistían en salir de sus ojos

- ya tranquila Momoko – dijo Miyako sentándose en la cama y sobándole la cabeza a su amiga – no dejes que eso te arruine la noche

-si, si quieres podemos hablar con Butch y Boomer para que hablen con el y así te valla a ver en tu gran noche bueno no tan grande pero tu me entiendes – dijo Kaoru tratando de animarla un poco, no le gustaba ver a sus amigas llorar y menos por un chico

- no déjalo así, si me quiere ver o le importo él se aparecerá en esa boda, después de todo se quedo con la invitación – dijo recordando que cuando salió volando se llevo una invitación de la boda

En otro sitio de la ciudad

-soy un idiota – se repetía una y otra ves Brick, como le podía hacer eso que no se daba cuenta que él la amaba a ella con cada fibra, con cada mísera fibra de su ser y ella le salía con eso de que se iba a casa y POR CONVENIENCIA ESE ERA EL COLMO! El sabia que la empresa Akatsumi tenia mucho dinero, también que los ricos generalmente se cazan por conveniencia para sus ingresos, unir empresas y otras tantas tonterías a las cuales él no le veía importancia…

Caminaba en la calle refunfuñando por ese día; hoy, mas precisamente en la tarde… se repitió mentalmente lo que decía la invitación – _"la mayor de las Akatsumi contraerá matrimonio con el primogénito y único heredero del empresario Fusaki, por eso R. F. y M. A. los invitan a su boda como muestra de la fusión de estas dos grandes compañías…_

_Esteramos que asista, para nosotros seria un honor que comparta esta ceremonia, que muestra la unión por el amor de dos personas" _– amor mis polainas – dijo. Momoko no te dejare cometer ese error, yo estoy seguro de que sientes algo por mi… pero si me rechazas me alejare de ti y dejare que hagas lo que quieras…

MÁS EN LA TARDE

Las chicas lucían sus vestidos para la boda, estaban peinadas, maquilladas y listas para lo que seria una noche inolvidable. Las tres subieron a una limusina con Kuriko (hermana menor de Momoko no se si se escriba asi)

Llegaron a la iglesia y Momoko y Kuriko se fueron a una pequeña sala detrás de la iglesia a esperar, mientras que Miyako y Kaoru se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares junto a Butch y Boomer que ya estaban hay…

-hay Kuriko no te emociona todo esto de la boda? – le pregunto Momoko a su hermanita

- si supongo que en cierto sentido es muy tierno y todo, pero porque yo tengo que llevar el velo de la novia – dijo haciendo un puchero – yo quería llevar los anillos

- pero el primo Kei ya se había ofrecido y no le podíamos decir que no, tu solo preocupate por que el velo no se valla a caer yyyyy no olvides sonreír a las cámaras

-ok – dijo resignada – olle y tu novio no va a venir? No lo vi con sus hermanos…

- Brick no es mi novio! Y lo que haga o deje de hacer no es mi problema

- si tu lo dices – dijo – hay el amor joven

CON KAORU Y MIYAKO

-Que emoción ya esta por comenzar – decía Miyako mientras veía al novio entrar

- y cuando es que entra Momoko? – dijo Boomer

- creo que cuando entre la novia pero no estoy segura – dijo Kaoru

- shhhh – dijo un señor de la fila de atrás - esta por comenzar hagan silencio

- si, lo sentimos – se disculpo Miyako por todos

_Tan tan tatan tan tan tan_ (es la música que tocan cuando la novia va entrando)

La novia venia entrando con un traje blanco con pequeños adornos rosas, su cabello anaranjado adornado con diamantes y rosas rojas, sus labios pintados de un rosa pálido, un inmenzo ramo de rosas rosadas, blancas y rojas… detrás de ella venia una pequeña niña sosteniendo el velo, venia muy sonriente con un traje rosado hasta la rodilla con un listón naranja en la cintura… y detrás de estas venia la dama de honor con un traje rosa pálido con un listón blanco que recorría sus hombros y en uno de ellos había una rosa blanca. Las tres caminaron hasta estar en frente del altar, hicieron una reverencia, la dama de honor se paro a un costado de la novia, y esta se posicionó al lado del novio, la mas pequeña estaba detrás aun sosteniendo el velo.

La ceremonia dio inicio todo hiba muy bien hasta que el padre pregunto

-si hay alguien que tenga razones para que estos dos no consuman matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Todo estaba en silencio, el padre iba a continuar cuando una mano se alzo en la primera fila

Todos se quedaron viendo a… Butch?

-yo… - empezó a decir – necesito ir al baño donde queda? – todos los invitados de la boda hasta el padre calleron con ese comentario, Butch recibió un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Kaoru

- siéntate y sierra el hocico – le dijo jalándolo de la oreja

- si.. – dijo derramando lagrimas como si de una cascada se tratase T.T

- bueno… - prosiguió el padre – si no hay nadie que se opongo yo los declaro marid…

-YO ME OPONGO! – las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de sopetón – MOMOKO NO PUEDES CAZARTE CON ESE! YO TE AMO! Y NO QUIERO QUE COMENTAS EL PERO ERROR DE TU VIDA!

- eee… Brick – dijo Momoko – de… que estas hablando?

- pues de tu boda con Randy de que mas? Y olle tu no eres Momoko! – dijo mirando a la novia

- pues nop- le contesto la novia – soy Mikaru prima de Momoko la cual es mi dama de honor

Brick se puso rojo de la vergüenza

-pero ya que te molestaste en venir por mi prima y decirle que la amas… no hay nada mas que le quieras preguntar? – dijo con burla Mikaru

- …. –

-….

- Momoko quieres ser mi nov… novia?

-mmm…. SIIIIIIIII – dijo tirándosele encima

La boda continuo normal después de eso…

En la fiesta de boda

-JAJAJAJAJA – reian Butch y Kaoru después de oir la historia de Brick

- no se burlen yo pensé que la mayor de las Akatsumi era Momoko no su prima! – se quejaba Brick

- chicos no sean cruel con el – les decía Miyako

- si, pero algo bueno salio de la confusión- decía Boomer – por lo menos ya te le declaraste

-SI ENFRENTE DE TODOS LOS INVITADOS JAJAJAJJAJA – reia Butch

- hubieras visto tu cara cuando viste que la novia no era Momoko JAJAJAJJA – lo acompañaba Kaoru

- hay si gran vaina todo por que ustedes son dos tortolos

-NO SOMOS TORTOLOS – dijeron los dos verdes muy rojos

-si lo son – dijo divertido por las caras de estos

-AAAAAAAA – se oian los gritos de varias chicas

-cual es el escandalo? – pregunto Boomer

- creo que tiraron el ramo – dijo Miyako – me pregunto quien lo habrá atrapado?

- no lo se – dijo Brick sin importancia – eso no me importa no veo la gracia de morirse por atrapar el ramo

- OLLE BRICK! – grito Momoko y Brick sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda

- sabes yo tu si le daría importancia – decía Kaoru aguantándose la risa

-MIRA LOGRE ATRAPAR EL RAMO! – seguía gritando

- saben después de mi, mi prima Momoko es la siguiente en cazarse – dijo Mikaru – y dime Brick de que sabor vas a querer el pastel? Y mas importante donde será la luna de miel? – dijo midori de forma picara

-JAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA – se volvieron a carcajear los verdes

- Brick me dejaran diseñar sus trajes verdad – decía Miyako con mucha ilusión

- y quien será el padrino? – dijo Boomer

- CON PERMISITO DIJO MONCHITO! – dijo Brick comenzando a correr

- Brick? OLLE BRICK VEN ACA! NO HULLAS COBARDE! – decía Momoko persiguiéndolo con el ramo en la mano

- _un hombre no debería pasar por esto_ T.T – pensaba Brick mientras corria de su novia/"futura esposa"

**PD**

**Hola se que me pediste que actualizara la otra historia pero esa la terminare después por ahora estará descontinuada, les deseamos un muy feliz cumpleaños chicas, con mucho cariño **_**Lady-chan y JULIETA**_

**NOS LEEMOS**


End file.
